


Slap Me, Pull My Hair

by ThatsCrazyRandom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (heavily implied), Confident Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Does this count as smut?, Dom/sub Undertones, Grinding, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Just so everyone knows, M/M, Making Out, My First Smut, Song: Dead Girl Walking, i wrote this in 15 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom
Summary: Virgil decides the best way to deal with his feelings for Remus.Remus is very willing to test his theory.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Slap Me, Pull My Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I literally can't believe I wrote this oh my god.  
> I've never written anything even remotely risque so like.. wow.

“Remus!” 

Remus looked up with a grin as Virgil stomped his way into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Remus sat up as Virgil stomped over to his bed, mumbling under his breath.

“What a… delicious surprise..” Remus said, staring as Virgil began tugging his pants off. 

He blinked rapidly, trying to take in the situation.

There wasn’t much that could take him off guard but this was… 

“You’re going to fuck me,” Virgil said. 

“I am?” Remus asked, eyes widening. 

“You are,” Virgil snarled, “Because I can’t stop fucking thinking about you and I’m sick of it!” 

“I mean, I’m not complaining..” Remus said, his eyes raking over Virgil’s exposed legs. 

Virgil shoved his shoulder, “What are you waiting for?” He said, shrugging his hoodie off. 

“Oh right!” Remus grinned as he tugged off his own clothes, eyes never leaving Virgil.

As soon as Virgil’s clothes were off he straddled Remus’ lap, tugging him into a deep kiss. 

Remus kissed back fervently, ripping off the rest of his clothes before wrapping his arms around Virgil. 

“You’re not getting any sleep tonight,” Virgil muttered against his lips, grinding down on him. 

“I’m very okay with that.” 

Remus’ hands slid up Virgil’s back, pulling him closer as they kissed.

“What you think I’m going to break or something?” Virgil asked when he leaned back to take a breath, “C’mon Dukey, slap me, pull my hair. Touch me. Show me who’s in charge,” Virgil taunted. 

Remus smirked, flipping them and pressing Virgil against the bed with his whole body. 

“I can do that.”

“Shut up and fuck me.” 

“Yes sir.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a TikTok by @/s.k.cosplay and @/oneletteredwonder using the song Dead Girl Walking.  
> I'm vaguely obsessed with both of their content so definitely go check them out.  
> Will I ever write Sanders Sides fic that isn't based on something I saw on TikTok? It doesn't seem likely.


End file.
